The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and can be utilized suitably for a semiconductor device including an IE type IGBT in particular.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-140885, an IE type trench gate IGBT is disclosed which includes a first linear unit cell region having a linear active cell region, a second linear unit cell region having a linear hole collector region, and a linear inactive cell region between them.
Also, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-258190, a narrow active cell IE type IGBT is disclosed which has an active cell two-dimensional thinned-out structure and does not have a substrate trench for contact.